SKiller3
by Vince1976
Summary: A serial killer is loose in Oxford. DCI John Barnaby is put in charge of the case when he comes to Oxford to help an old friend. Jones continues to have bad nightmares.


I don't own Midsomer Murders or Inspector Lewis

Chapter One

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones groaned in his sleep. For the last several nights ever since he and his boss had come to Oxford to take charge of a serial killer case the sergeant started to have really bad nightmares. This nightmare seemed worse then the ones he had so far. In the dream Ben seemed to be running from someone or something. There seemed to be an evil laugh. It was the same laugh that had been in all of his dreams. The sergeant kept tripping over the bodies of dead girls strangled and slit open. What made this nightmare worse then all the rest was Ben could not find his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby anywhere. He kept calling his boss's name but got no answer. Suddenly Ben shot straight up and nearly jumped out of bed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder shaking him awake. In the dark all he could see was a face looking at him. The sergeant cried out and tried to get out of bed to get away from the face.

"Jones" a familiar voice said, "Calm down it is just me"

Ben turned around just as the bedroom light came on and was face to face with DCI John Barnaby. Ben began to laugh.

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby sat asleep in the chair by the window. This was the second night in a row he sat with his sergeant Detective Sergeant Ben Jones. His sergeant began to have really bad nightmares the last few nights, which worried the Chief Inspector. Jones awakened Barnaby by groaning in his sleep and calling out the Chief Inspector's name. Barnaby went over to the bed and shock Jones awake. Ben suddenly shot straight up and cried out. He tried to get away from Barnaby.

"Jones calm down it is just me" Barnaby said alarmed.

The Chief Inspector turned on the bedroom light. Ben turned and looked at him and started to laugh. After a few minutes the sergeant seemed to calm down. He held the blankets close to him. Barnaby sat on the edge of the bed and gave Jones a worried look.

"You must have had a bad one this time" Barnaby said "Want to tell me about it?"

"No thank you sir" Ben said "I just want to forget it"

"It would help if you talked about it Jones. It might help you deal with your fears"

"I just want to forget it and just go back to sleep"

"It is six o'clock in the morning Jones. It is a little late to go back to sleep"

Ben sighed and realized that it was best to do what Barnaby suggested.

"I was running from someone or something and I kept tripping over bodies. There was a horrible laugh. What made this one bad was I could not find you sir" Ben said his voice filled with fear "I called and called your name but got no answer. I was totally alone facing a killer"

Barnaby put a hand on Ben's arm.

"You are not alone Jones" he said softly "You got me, Inspector Lewis and Sergeant Hathaway. You are not going to face this serial killer on your own"

"I know that sir" Ben said trying to keep his voice from shaking "What I fear most is what if something were to happen to you"

"Nothing is going to happen to me I promise"

"Can you keep that promise sir?"

The Chief Inspector understood his sergeant's fear. They were facing an evil cunning killer.

"I am right here Jones" he said, "Nothing is going to happen to me I promise. Also I will not let anything happen to you either. You have my word"

Ben smiled. If there was one man he trusted with his life it was John Barnaby. He also knew that John Barnaby trusted him with his life as well. The trust they built over the time they worked together created a very strong bond between them.

"Come on" Barnaby said getting up from the bed "Lets get dressed and have some breakfast"

Chapter Two

Detective Inspector Robert (Robbie) Lewis drove to his sergeant's flat to pick him up to go to the station. It was six-thirty in the morning. Lewis knew his sergeant Detective Sergeant James Hathaway would still be asleep. The reason that the DI was getting such an early start was he got a phone call from his boss Detective Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent. She had called an early meeting in her office. Lewis knew the main topic she wanted to discuss was the protest on the front steps to the police station the day before. He got out of the car and buzzed his sergeant's flat.

"Who is it?" a sleepy voice called over the intercom.

"It is me James" Lewis said, "I am sorry to be here so early but we have to get to the station"

"Sir I was asleep. You could have called first"

"Sorry"

Lewis was buzzed up and when he got to James's flat a rather grumpy DS greeted him.

"I am so sorry about this" Lewis said as he entered the flat and hurried to the couch and avoided James's glare "The Chief Superintendent called me and said she wanted to see me, you, DS Jones and DCI Barnaby in her office for an important meeting"

"I know what she wants to talk about sir" James said as he went to get dressed "It is about that protest yesterday. Am I right?"

"We have rather angry parents James especially Moms"

"I bet she will want a sketch of the suspect out as well sir"

"Bet on it James. The last thing Innocent would want is having to deal with an angry mob"

The two detectives grabbed cups of coffee and hurried out not wanting to be late for their meeting with their boss.

Detective Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent paced her office looking at her watch every five seconds. She glanced up as Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby and his sergeant DS Ben Jones entered the office.

"Well" she said, "At least you two are on time. I wonder what is keeping Lewis?"

Lewis suddenly appeared out of breath with James behind him. Lewis looked like he had not slept a hundred years. His suit was rink led, his tie crooked and it looked like he had forgotten to shave. James on the other hand looked neat as a pin despite the early hour.

"Lewis" Innocent said annoyed "Would you try to look neat and tidy"

"Sorry ma;m" Lewis said "I was awakened by my boss at such a ungodly hour"

"Well James managed to make himself presentable"

Lewis shot his sergeant a look and James just shrugged.

"For once I wish you would turn up for work untidy" he groaned.

Lewis and James joined the DCI and his sergeant in Innocent's office. Lewis groaned some more when he noticed that Barnaby and Jones also looked presentable.

"Okay lets get down to business" Innocent said taking a seat behind her desk "We had a bunch of protesters on our front doorstep yesterday which I do not like"

"They are just concerned parents ma`m " Lewis said.

"I still don't like it Lewis. We need to get the description of the truck and the suspect out there ASAP or we will have more than angry Mom's to deal with"

"Yes ma`m" Barnaby said.

"Ma`m" Jones said, "I saw something rather interesting last night"

The Chief Superintendent turned to DCI Barnaby`s sergeant.

"What did you see last night Sergeant?" she asked. The sergeant noticed his DCI give him a look.

"Simon Watson left the house about two o'clock last night" Jones said "I thought nothing of it at the time but it did seem strange"

"You did not tell me this Jones" Barnaby said.

"Sorry sir"

"Interesting" Lewis, commented.

"Do you have any idea where he was going?" Innocent asked.

"No ma`m" Jones said, "I was too tired to follow and five minutes later I was asleep"

"Okay. You and DCI Barnaby go and have a talk with Mr Watson. Lewis you and James get that sketch and the description of the truck out"

After saying yes ma`m the four officers left the office.

Chapter Three

Ben sat nervously next to Barnaby in the car. The Chief Inspector had not said a word since they left the Chief Superintendent's office. The silence made the sergeant really nervous. He knew Barnaby was a little angry that Ben had not mentioned Simon leaving the house at two o'clock at night to him that morning. Barnaby just stared ahead not sparing his sergeant a glance.

"Sir?" Ben said when he could not take the silence any longer "Look I am sorry I did not mention Simon leaving the house to you this morning"

The Chief Inspector did not respond.

"Sir say something please," Ben begged.

Barnaby glanced at Ben from the corner of his eye.

"I am disappointed that you did not tell me about Simon" he said, "I thought we had an understanding Jones"

"I am so sorry sir. I did not think it was important at the time. Just strange"

"You still should have told me"

Ben knew his boss was right. The Chief Inspector valued honesty above all else and the idea that his sergeant kept some important information from him cut him deeply. Ben knew he had to do something to restore Barnaby`s trust in him. They drove the rest of the way to Simon's office in silence. The two detectives presented their ID`s to his secretary who was surprised to have a visit by the police. She took them to Simon's office. He stood up when he saw the two officers.

"John" he said surprised "What is wrong?"

"Nothing Simon" the Chief Inspector said "We just have some questions for you"

"About what?"

"My sergeant saw you leave the house at two o'clock in the morning. Where were you going at such an early hour?"

"Your sergeant must have been dreaming. You told me he has had nightmares for the last few nights"

"I don't think Jones was dreaming when he saw you. Now where did you go?"

"Nowhere because I did not leave the house"

"I saw you" Ben said firmly.

"You might have been so out of it Sergeant you do not know what you saw" Simon snapped.

"I was not dreaming!"

Barnaby put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Easy Jones" he said "Simon tell us the truth"

"I am telling you the truth John" Simon said "I can't believe you would trust that no good piece of trash over the word of a old friend"

"If my sergeant says he saw you leave the house at two in the morning then I believe him" Barnaby said, "He will not lie"

"Well he is lying to you now"

"Simon tell us what you know or should we take you to the station for a more formal interview?"

Simon glared at the Chief Inspector.

"Do what you must" he said.

When Barnaby entered the interview room with Jones and Inspector Lewis and Sergeant Hathaway he noticed that his friend's eyes were sparks. The Chief Inspector knew he had to be professional regardless of his friendship with Simon. Barnaby`s eyes grew hard and cold as he sat down across from his friend. He had asked Lewis and James to sit on the interview so they could later tell him what they thought about Simon's answers.

"Okay Mr Watson" Barnaby said "You were spotted leaving your home last night around two o'clock. Where were you going at such an early hour of the morning?"

"I told you John" Simon said, "I did not leave my house"

"It is Chief Inspector to you. You were seen by DS Jones so I ask you again where were you going?"

"Just for a drive"

"At two o'clock in the morning? That is an odd hour to just go for a drive"

"I could not sleep so I went for a drive to clear my head"

"I don't think you were just going for a drive to clear your head. I think you were going to meet someone"

"That is not true!"

"Mr Watson it would be better for you if you told us the truth" Jones said.

"I am telling the truth," Simon cried.

"Come on Mr Watson you would honestly have us believe you were going for a drive at two in the morning? We are not stupid you know"

Simon looked Jones up and down.

"John may not be stupid but I am looking at someone who gets rattled by nightmares" he said "Now that is stupid"

Jones started to get to his feet only to be stopped by Barnaby who gave his sergeant a sympathetic smile before turning a glare on Simon.

"Insulting my DS is not going to  
help" he said firmly.

"This whole thing is stupid. I am going out that door and you are not going to stop me," Simon said.

With that he was out the interview room door. Barnaby let him go.

Chapter Four

Later the four detectives sat in Lewis's office.

"He was hiding something" Lewis said, "He was tying so hard to convince us he just went for a drive"

"It was obvious he did not want to talk about why he went for a late night drive," James added.

Barnaby paced the office biting his lip. He did not want to believe his old friend might be involved in the murders.

"I am having a hard time believing that Simon is involved in some way," he said.

"Why?" Lewis asked, "Is it because he is your friend sir?"

The Chief Inspector did not answer. Ben sensing his boss's discomfort slid off the desk he was sitting on.

"I have an idea sir," he said.

Barnaby looked in his sergeant's direction and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind Jones?" he asked.

"If Simon goes out again tonight you and I could follow him and see where he is going," Ben suggested.

The Chief Inspector thought through his sergeant's suggestion.

"I hate to spy on Simon but I think it is the only way to find out what he is up to," he said.

"The plan is risky sir" Lewis said, "What if you and Sergeant Jones are spotted?"

"It is a risk we have to take"

"Okay but could you call me or James if you two find out anything?"

"I promise"

That night when Simon again went for another of those so-called late night drives the Chief Inspector and his sergeant were ready. They followed Simon's car at a safe distance. Not too close but close enough to keep him in their sights. The car clock read two o'clock just like the night before. After they drove for like ten minutes they came to a deserted house. A blue pickup truck was parked in the driveway. Barnaby pulled to a stop across the street and turned out the lights.

"That's Daniel Smith's truck," he whispered.

"Why on earth would Simon drive to meet Daniel in the middle of the night?" Ben asked.

"I don't know Jones but I do not like this"

Simon got out of his car and went to the front door. Daniel Smith answered the door, looked around and let Simon in the house. There seemed to be another person in the house but the house was so dark it was hard to make the person out. Neither there seemed to be people talking but they talked so quiet Barnaby nor Jones could make out the conversation.

"This is bad Jones" the Chief Inspector said softly "Really bad. I hate to say this but it looks like Simon may be partly responsible for his daughter's death"

"I realize finding out Simon's secret is killing you sir" Ben said just as softly.

"I thought I knew him but I was wrong Jones. Tomorrow we have to bring him in again. This time he will be under arrest"

Ben looked at his boss wanting to say something to let Barnaby know he might be wrong but there was really nothing to say expect:

"I am sorry sir"

"I will be okay Jones. I know what I have to do"

Chapter Five

Amanda Keener laughed as her boyfriend Ken came from around the tree and tried to grab her. She tripped over a tree root trying to get away. Ken jumped on her and Amanda turned onto her back. Ken kissed her smiling.

"I could case and catch you forever" he said.

Amanda gave her boyfriend a smile.

"I will enjoy it forever" Amanda said, "There is no one I want but you to case me"

"As you wish my lady"

Amanda giggled at Ken's little joke. Her boyfriend could be really funny. It was the reason she loved him so much. The two of them were laughing so hard they did not notice a blue pick up truck across the street and they young man watching them.

"I really should be getting home Ken" Amanda said getting to her feet.

"I will drive you home Amanda" Ken said, "It would be unwise for you to walk home by yourself. There is a serial killer on the loose"

"I will be fine Ken. The walk is only five minutes"

"I still think it would be wise to accept my offer to take you home"

"I will be fine Ken but thanks"

Amanda started in the direction of her house. Ken waited until she was around the corner then got into his car and followed close behind to make sure his girlfriend got home okay. It was then that Ken noticed the truck. His eyes widened in alarm.

Amanda walked fast. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She knew Ken was right. She really should not be walking home alone with a serial killer on the prowl. A blue pick up truck seemed to follow father slowly and it made Amanda nervous. A description of the truck and the driver had been released that afternoon. She quickened her pace. The truck got closer. Suddenly the door opened and Amanda was pulled inside. Her screams sounded on the empty street. The truck pulled away from the side of the road. What both the killer and Amanda did not realize that there had been a witness. Amanda's boyfriend Ken who had been following had seen the whole thing.

Chapter Six

The Chief Inspector and his DS were at the kitchen table the next morning drinking tones of coffee and trying to stay awake. They had spent most of the night following Simon. Ben yawned and placed his head on the table and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep for a hundred years but was afraid he would have another nightmare. The nightmares were getting on his nerves and having Simon making jokes about them did not make it any better. The only good thing was that Barnaby understood his fears. Even though Ben felt a little silly to have his boss stay with him at night he secretly was grateful to the Chief Inspector. Simon came downstairs and laughed at the sight of the two detectives looking like they had not slept in years.

"Rough night?" he joked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Just shut up" Ben growled "I do not want to hear anymore crakes about nightmares"

"I find it most amusing that a detective sergeant gets bothered by nightmares"

"I don't find it amusing!"

"Well I do"

Barnaby looked up and frowned.

"Simon" he said "Don't you have anything better to do then insulting my sergeant?"

"I don't see what you see in him John" Simon said "He must not be a very good detective if he is bothered by simple nightmares"

"It just means he feels for the victims Simon"

"Right"

Ben glared at Simon wanting to hit him in the mouth.

"You just shut the hell up!" he cried jumping to his feet.

"Look who is so sensitive?" Simon sneered.

Ben advanced on Simon ready to hit him. Barnaby came between them.

"Jones" he said "he is not worth it"

The Chief Inspector looked at his watch.

"Come on we need to get going" he said.

Lewis sat at his desk and sighed. He had not heard one word last night from Barnaby or Jones. He wondered how their little spy exhibition turned out. James sat across from him typing on his computer.

"I am wondering James if the Chief Inspector and Sergeant Jones found out anything last night" Lewis said "I did not hear from them"

James looked towards the office door.

"Here they are" he said when he spotted the other two detectives "You can ask them now sir"

Lewis saw the two detectives enter the office. They looked like hell.

"Find out anything sir?" he asked Barnaby.

"Yes we did find out something very interesting Inspector" Barnaby answered, "It seems our friend Simon Watson might have something to do with the murders"

"What? How can that be sir? His daughter is one of the murder victims. No Dad would help kill his own daughter"

Lewis felt ill at the thought since he was a father himself.

"I plan on placing him under arrest" the Chief Inspector said "Maybe Simon could provide us with those answers. I think he may know who the serial killer is"

"If he knows sir then he may know where the killer is," James said looking up from his typing.

"That is what I am hoping Hathaway"

Just then there was commotion outside the office.

"What is going on?" Lewis asked a PC.

"Another body has been found sir" the PC said.

The four detectives exchanged looks.

The four detectives approached the crime scene just as the PC`s were sealing off the area off. They flashed their ID`s and made there way to the river. A young man stood near by sobbing. Like the others the girl had been strangled and slit open.

"Seven victims" Barnaby said sadly "We better get somewhere with Simon"

Jones read the ID from the purse he found near the body.

"A Amanda Keener" he said flatly.

The Chief Inspector turned to a PC who stood near by.

"Who is that young man?" he asked.

"That is Ken Cramer sir" the PC said "He was following his girlfriend home when he saw her get kidnapped"

Jones turned in the direction of the young man.

"Why did he not try and do anything to help?" the sergeant asked bitterly.

"He claimed he was too fare away to do anything Serge" the PC said avoiding Jones's gaze.

"That is no excuse. He should have taken his girlfriend home. That is what I would have done if I knew there was a serial killer"

The Chief Inspector tried to cool off his sergeant's anger.

"Now Jones" he said.

"What kind of boyfriend allows his girl to be killed by a serial killer sir?" the sergeant snapped.

Just then a TV news van pulled up near the police tape and bunch of reporters came over followed by none other than Mrs McDonald.

"Sir" James said looking in their direction.

"Hathaway you deal with those reporters" Barnaby said "Inspector Lewis why don't you go talk to Ken while Jones and I go and deal with Simon Watson"

The last thing the Chief Inspector wanted was another problem with Mrs McDonald. He walked and ducked under the police tape followed by Jones.

"Chief Inspector" Mrs McDonald called "Can I have a word?"

"Not right now Mrs McDonald" Barnaby groaned.

"You can't be too busy to give me at least five minutes of your time"

"Sorry but I am in a bit of a hurry. Just go home Mrs McDonald and stop causing trouble"

"Well I never! You know Chief Inspector for someone with your smarts you are quiet rude"

"I don't have the time to deal with you. I am fare to busy. Come on Jones"

When Barnaby looked behind him he noticed Mrs McDonald still standing there.

Chapter Seven

Simon could not believe it when he was brought to the police station a second time and under arrest. His wife Holly came to the station and demanded to know why her husband was under arrest.

"How can you do this to him?" she demanded of Barnaby "You are supposed to be his friend"

"This is a murder investigation ma`m" Barnaby said "Your husband had not been straight with us from the beginning. I had to arrest him friendship or no friendship"

"What was he dishonest about May I ask"?

"I can't tell you but we believe Simon may know something about the murders. He may even know who the killer is"

Holly's eyes went wide.

"What could Simon possibly know about the murders?" she asked.

"Holly it is best if you go home" Barnaby said.

"Fine if you will not tell me I will find out from someone who will tell me"

Holly turned to DS Jones.

"Can you tell me what is going on Sergeant?" she said sweetly.

Before the sergeant could answer the Chief Inspector spoke for him.

"He can't tell you either" he said.

"Well" Holly said, "This means the two of you are just going to have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Goodbye"

Ben turned to his boss.

"Sir?" he said.

"I should not worry about it Jones" he said, "There are plenty of hotels in Oxford"

The Chief Inspector sat in the interview room feeling frustrated. He and Jones had been interviewing Simon for more then four hours and had not gotten anywhere with him. Simon refused to answer their questions. He just sat there glaring at them with his arms crossed.

"Come on Simon help us a little here" Barnaby pleaded, "We have been sitting here for over four hours. I am tried, my sergeant is tired and you are tired. Now come on give us something"

"I refuse to be humiliated like this John" Simon said, "I can't believe you would arrest me"

"Simon you were spotted leaving you house at two in the morning. We followed you to that deserted house. You know Daniel Smith and possibly his twin. I want some answers"

"You were spying on me?"

"Just answer our questions"

Simon glared at the sergeant.

"I bet he planted those theories in your head Chief Inspector" he snapped, "He would say anything against me"

"Sergeant Jones did no such thing" Barnaby said "You were not honest with us so we had to follow you"

Since Simon was on a roll he did not stop.

"I did not trust him from the beginning" he said "He struck me as the type to say anything about anybody to solve a case. I bet he even plants evidence"

The Chief Inspector's eyes grew really cold.

"Okay Simon I just about had it with this attitude of yours towards my sergeant" he said, "You have been insulting and rude. Also you have been very dishonest and secretive. You are going to be locked up in a cell and you better come up with some answers because we are not finished yet. Not by a long shot"

Barnaby stood up and turned to a PC.

"Lock him up," he ordered.

"Yes sir" the PC said taking Simon by the arm.

Simon was suddenly frightened.

"John please" he cried.

Barnaby left with his sergeant without saying another word.

Chapter Eight

That night after Barnaby and Jones picked up their things at Simon's place and checked into a hotel the two detectives sat in their room not really saying much. The Chief Inspector was smarting from having to lock up his oldest friend. It hurt him to think that Simon had been dishonest with him. Ben sat watching an old movie on TV while Barnaby sat staring out the window. The movie on TV was not very interesting and Ben ended up reading instead.

"Sir" Ben said looking up from his novel "I feel it is all my fault that you had to put your friend in jail. If I had not said anything about him sneaking off into the night you would not had to lock him up"

Barnaby turned to his sergeant with a smile.

"It is not your fault Jones" he said, "You were just doing your job"

"I know that sir but Simon is your friend"

"You mean was my friend. I am afraid our friendship is over"

Ben swallowed nervously.

"How about us?" he asked "Are things still okay between us?"

"What are you asking Jones?" the Chief Inspector said puzzled.

"Are you still mad about me not telling you about Simon? Do you still trust me?"

"How can you even ask me that?"

Barnaby`s blue eyes filled with hurt.

"Sir you were angry with me" Ben reminded his boss "I was thinking that you no longer really trusted me and…."

"Jones you stop right there" Barnaby said firmly "I may have gotten mad at you but there is no one I trust more then you"

The Chief Inspector looked at the clock on the table.

"It is time we got to bed" he said "We have a long day tomorrow"

Later Barnaby checked on his sergeant and found Ben sound asleep. He went over to the bed and gave Jones's shoulder a small squeeze.

"Have pleasant dreams my friend" he said.

Chapter Nine

Ben had a really bad nightmare that night. This one was the worst yet. In the dream he was trying to convince Barnaby that Simon was involved in the murders but Barnaby laughed at him. Also the bodies of the murder victims danced around him pleading with him to help them. The same evil laugh sounded in the distance. Suddenly the sergeant was awakened by the Chief Inspector who was looking at him very concerned.

"These nightmares have gotten really bad" he said, "I am sorry Jones but I have to send you back to Midsomer"

"Sir" Ben said shocked.

"I am getting really worried about these dreams. It would be best for you to head home"

Ben frowned and gave his boss an angry look.

"I can handle these nightmares sir" he said, "I am not leaving now. I refuse to leave your side"

"I am grateful for your loyalty Jones but you need to look after yourself" Barnaby said.

"No sir. I refuse to leave in the middle of a case. I am not going back to Midsomer"

"Jones"

"Sir if I leave now and something were to happen…"

Ben swallowed his fear.

"Jones you have nothing to fear" the Chief Inspector said sitting down on the bed "I will be careful I promise"

"Sir if I have another nightmare and it is really bad then I will head back to Midsomer," the sergeant said, "Promise me you will allow me to see this case to its conclusion"

Barnaby was silent for a few minutes and then he sighed.

"Okay Jones" he said, "You can stay for the time being. However if you do have another nightmare I will send you back to Midsomer"

Chief Superintendent Innocent scheduled a press conference for that morning. She told the press that a suspect had been arrested and they were in the process of interviewing him. However the suspect was not the killer who was still at large but their suspect was involved in the murders. She also mentioned the suspect was the father of one of the victims Elizabeth Watson. This created a shock through out the press. After the Chief Superintendent gave her little speech she turned the floor over to DCI Barnaby for a question and answer period.

Simon paced his cell. Daniel should have arrived ten minutes ago. He had thought of a way of handling his Sergeant Jones problem. Simon felt Jones had put up the wall between him and DCI Barnaby. He did not want to admit it to his old friend but he felt really jealous of the bond Barnaby seemed to have with his sergeant. Simon knew Daniel knew some people who would help solve his problem. At first Daniel was not too sure of the plan saying Simon was taking a big risk. Simon felt he had no choice. If Jones was not taken out of the picture then Simon felt he would lose Barnaby`s friendship for good.

Chapter Ten

After the press conference the four detectives sat in the main office. They did not say anything for at least twenty minutes. Ben stared at the pictures of all seven victims as if trying to commit them to memory.

"Susan White, Emma Peterson" he read "Julie Anderson, Elizabeth Watson, Angela McDonald, Carrie Simons and Amanda Keener all killed by some sick lunatic"

"The killer we are looking for might not necessary be crazy Jones" Barnaby said joining his sergeant looking at the pictures himself.

"How do you explain why he killed seven innocent girls sir?" Lewis demanded.

"I really can't answer that Inspector unless he is right here"

"There has to be a reason"

"Is the killer Daniel sir?" James asked.

"I don't think so" the Chief Inspector said "Daniel struck me as being nervous for some other reason. I suspect he knows who the killer is and is being threatened"

"So it may be Daniel's twin"

"Its possible. We need to find out who Daniel's twin is and some background. It might provide us with some answers"

"I still do not buy into this twin theory sir" Lewis said, "I still think it is Daniel"

"Why?" the Chief Inspector asked.

"I don't know. Just a feeling"

"Sir could there be answers at that deserted house?" Ben asked.

"There might be" the Chief Inspector said, "We should take a look"

Barnaby turned to Lewis and James.

"Are you two coming?" he asked.

Lewis sighed.

"Okay" he said, "Lets get this over with"

What the detectives did not know was there was someone waiting at the deserted house with a bunch of men. One of the men was the killer himself. They were under instructions from Simon Watson to deal with Sergeant Jones any way necessary. They were waiting behind some thick trees near the house. They watched as the four detectives approached the house. One of the men got out his sniper rifle. The sergeant had no idea of the danger until Barnaby cried out. The sergeant felt himself being pushed out the way and heard what sounded like a big loud crack. Jones turned and saw the Chief Inspector on the ground with a gunshot wound. He hurried to his boss's side while Lewis and James gave chase to two men who took off running.

"Sir" Jones said kneeling by the Chief Inspector's side.

Barnaby did not answer.

"Sir please says something"

Barnaby still did not answer. Just then the sergeant felt a knife at his throat.

"You are coming with us," a gruff voice said.

The sergeant was lead to a near by car. Before Lewis and James could do anything the car drove away like a bat out of hell.

END OF PART THREE

Questions: 1. Why would Simon help the killer? 2. What do you think of Simon's jealousy towards Jones? 3. Was Jones's dreams fear of facing the killer alone? 4. Is Jones afraid of losing John Barnaby? Why?


End file.
